1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shirts press for use in finishing in press for a shirts such as a washed shirts and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to a shirts press with a function for extending a collar formed in such a way that the shrunk collar due to its washing can be extended in a neat manner and pressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of a shirts press, there has been provided a machine devised by the present applicant that is described in a gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,063, for example. This type of related art shirts press comprises a collar iron buck on which the collar is placed while being expanded and a press iron for depressing against the upper surface of the iron buck for a collar to press it, wherein a radius of curvature at the upper surface of the iron buck for a collar is selected to be larger than that of an iron surface of the press iron. Then, the iron buck for a collar is divided into two right and left segments at its central position and so the iron buck is formed by a pair of the right and left divided segments. In addition, this shirts press is provided with a depressing mechanism for turning each of the divided segments in an upward outside direction when a collar is pressed and for depressing the collar against an iron surface of the press iron.
However, in this type of prior art press used for a press work, the iron buck on which a collar is placed while being expanded was formed in a mountain-shape curved upwardly in a convex form and the iron surface of the press for pressing a collar was formed into a concave curved shape.
Due to this fact, the prior art press produced a difference in extension at a cloth of each of a front side and a rear side of a collar because the collar was finished in press into a curved shape. Accordingly, when a person put on a white shirts pressed by the prior art press, some wrinkles were easily formed at the inner surface of a collar with the result that the wrinkles produced a problem that the wrinkles give an uncomfortable feeling to the wearing person and caused a wearing posture to be bad. In addition, the prior art press had a problem that since a wrinkle could easily be produced at the rear side of a collar, the wrinkle could easily become a hindrance item when a person worn a neck-tie through the collar.
This invention has been invented in reference to such a prior art problem described above.
Accordingly, it is a technical problem to be solved by the present invention to provide a shirts press having a function of extending or expanding a collar in which the collar shrunk by its washing work can be extended or expanded, finished into a new product state in a neat manner and at the same time the collar can be extended and finished in the same sizes of a front side and a rear side of the collar without producing any difference in a circumferential length of its neck part.